Drabblemania
by spangledout
Summary: Random, unrelated drabbles that pop into my head
1. Misery Business

****This was just a random idea I had while listening to Misery Business by Paramore =]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Misery Business.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Misery Business- Paramore<strong>

Kurt wiped a bit of the welcome back slushy he had gotten to the face, out of his eye. He had to smile a bit. He had missed McKinley.

He pulled the towel he always kept in his locker out and scrubbed the rest off himself, leaving only a slightly red patch on his white shirt. This would have been the bane of his existence for the rest of the day if he hadn't been distracted by the beautiful sight walking around the corner just then. He grinned.

"Oh_, it was never my intention to brag, but I got him where I want him now_." Blaine sang softly to himself as he reached Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt said grinning. Blaine kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"Hey."

"I didn't know you liked Paramore." Kurt said closing the door to his locker and walking towards the choir room with Blaine.

"Oh, yeah, totally but especially this song."

"Oh?" Kurt asked frowning. He had always liked Paramore but didn't have a favourite in particular.

"Yeah. I got him where I want him now." Blaine quoted. Kurt blushed and ducked his head a little.

"Are you sure it's not the other way around." He said, quickly turning to Blaine and kissing him on the lips before ducking into the choir room.

Blaine grinned. Yep, Misery Business was definitely his new favourite song.


	2. Blaine's Rant

Finally updated... YAY FOR ANNA! So I got really annoyed at Santana and I thought that Blaine had something to say about it so here you go. The first line isn't exactly what she said, I couldn't find the quote.

**Disclaimer: **Recognize it? Yeah, not mine.

"With all the awful things I've been through in my life, now I get to add that."

Blaine could feel his blood boiling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt's face fall. The others sat in their seats, obviously feeling awkward but not knowing what to do about it.

Kurt stepped in front of Blaine to sit down but he caught him by the arm and held him back.

"No, you know what, Santana? You have no idea what an awful thing is. I am not going to just sit down after you insult the two people who actually know what you're going through. Sure, you were forced out of the closet when you weren't ready and that sucks. But you have this whole group of people around you that love you and care about you even though you are nasty to them on a daily basis."

Finn stood up.

"Blaine, you can't just say that to-"

"Yes! I can, Finn. Now, sit down!" He snarled then turned back to Santana. "You are so _shockingly _ungrateful for the good thing you have here. You have a whole week of songs dedicated to you and yet when Kurt came out, everyone just shrugged and carried on. Well, guess what, we knew about you too, Santana, and yet here we are, singing a song to you saying you're _fucking_ perfect the way you are and you turn it into a joke."

He could hear his voice rising and Kurt's hand on his arm but he couldn't stop himself now.

"Do you want to know what happened when I came out? I was _fucking_ beaten to a pulp." A collective gasp went through the room. "I was hospitalized, put into a medically induced coma for three weeks. I was in hospital for almost four months. They didn't know if I would be able to speak, or think for myself. They didn't know if I would ever be able to move again. My last session of physical therapy was last week."

Blaine's chest was heaving and he was vaguely aware of tears streaming down the others' faces.

"I have pins and metal plates all up my left side that ache when it's too cold. I am a _fucking _junior when I should be a senior. My whole life has been _fucked _up, I could have been playing professional soccer by now. If I dance too much, I have to have an ice bath so I don't swell up and complicate the two dozen other injuries I got. I can't go past metal detectors without alerting the whole world to the fact that I am there. And yet here you are, so soon after coming out and you haven't had to have your whole face rearranged so it somewhat resembles your old self."

Santana looked completely shocked, tears streaming down her face.

"You and Brittany can walk down the hallway holding hands or share a goodbye kiss at your locker and people will say it's hot. If Kurt and I even so much as _fucking _touch each other, we get shoved into lockers, slushied, slurs thrown at us. And you are sitting here complaining."

Blaine didn't even care about the angry tears running down his face at this point.

"Get some _fucking _perspective, Santana."

He turned and stormed out of the room.


	3. The Cause

Oh, look, another update :)

**Disclaimer: **Glee's not mine.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they're gone?" Nick whispered, gripping Jeff's hand tightly as the other boy peered around the tree they were hiding behind.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure. They walked off into the sunset, holding hands and being sickeningly adorable as usual." Jeff replied, squeezing his boyfriend's and lightly. Nick took a breath.

"Oh yeah!" He sang out, hoping Kurt and Blaine didn't hear. "That felt so wrong."  
>Jeff rolled his eyes.<p>

"We all know is Blaine's is going to end up transferring to McKinley straight after Kurt does then you'll be lead."

Nick smiled as they walked over to the group of Warblers that had gathered by Pavarotti's grave.  
>Wes stepped forward.<p>

"Pav, you were a great mascot and we will all miss you dearly. Klaine wouldn't exist yet if it weren't for you. Now we don't have to put up with eye-sex and non-stop Katy Perry. Thank you for giving your life to the cause."

They all stood in silence for a moment.

"The cause?" Blaine's voice broke through.


	4. Special Education

So I was rewatching Special Education and kjust before Blaine says "Regionals here we come" he leans forward a little bit and I couldn't help but shout "NOW KISS" at him . So I wrote it as a drabble :)

As always, feel free to prompt me anything from any of my verses :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"I got your text! What's wrong?" Blaine knew he sounded a little out of breath from running down from his dorm as soon as Kurt had texted him. He really hoped it wasn't too obvious.<p>

"It's Pavarotti, I think he's sick." Blaine immediately felt relieved. At least Kurt wasn't hurt. "I'm ta-taking good care of him but he-he won't sing and he's losing his feathers." Kurt sounded almost distraught.

"Oh, he's just malting." Blaine assured his friend, taking a look at the yellow bird. "He's growing a new coat of feathers so his body has to shut down a little." He glanced at Kurt's face who still looked a little worried but mostly like he felt stupid.

"But don't worry about it. He's got food, water, he seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while, he'll be singing again in no time." He gave Kurt a reassuring smile, only just realising how much of a metaphor for Kurt's own life this was. And, wow, did Kurt look good right now.

_INAPPROPRIATE! INAPPROPRIATE, BLAINE!, _his brain scolded him.

"Don't forget, Warblers practise tonight at 5." He leaned forward. "Regionals here we come." How had he got so close again? Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt's lips and back to the stunning blue of his friend's.

He was going to stand up and leave now... any minute... Oh, fuck it.

Blaine leaned in that little bit further and kissed Kurt softly.

The other boy gasped, freezing for a moment in which Blaine started internally freaking out until Kurt finally returned the pressure.

Blaine pulled away after second. He stared into Kurt's eyes.

"Ah- I-I was trying to be comforting and then..." He really had no idea what he wanted to say.

"No one has comforted me that way before, must be a Dalton thing." Kurt joked. Blaine cracked a smile before swooping back in and kissing him again.

"Why have I not done this sooner?"

"You're not the only one asking that." Kurt blushed bright red. Blaine stroked his cheek lightly.

"Do want to do homework with me?" He asked, almost whispering. Kurt gave him a cheeky grin.

"Are you asking me on a date, Mister Anderson?"

"Well, I believe I am, Mister Hummel." Blaine couldn't but kiss the boy again when he smiled that special way. "I like boyfriend better."


End file.
